Situaciones Inesperadas
by Hiikary Li
Summary: ¿Que sientes cuando la persona que amas esta con alguien mas y tienes que luchar con ella, por el bien de la humanidad?
1. Bellos Recuerdos

**Mi Primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son de CLAMP y mios...**

**Cap. I - Bellos Recuerdos**

– Joven Syaoran – Me decía una voz grave al oído –Aquí tiene –Musitó, y puso entre mis manos un pequeño oso de felpa. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que había hecho ese oso? La verdad hice ese oso inconscientemente. ¿Por qué cuando veía a ese pequeño oso se me venía la imagen de esa persona? ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Tendría esto algún significado? Pero claro, si ya me había dado cuenta antes, ella era la persona más especial en mi vida. Yo la quería demasiado. Pero ella no había dado respuesta a lo que le había dicho, así que decidí olvidarlo. Tal vez era demasiado pronto como para haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella.

.: Flash Back :.

– ¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa? –Preguntó una cálida y dulce voz. Y al voltear la mirada, me encontré con ella y su hermosa sonrisa. Me era imposible olvidar su belleza, la forma en la que me miraba, y la forma en la que la sangre subía a sus mejillas y le daba un tierno color rojizo. Posé el tierno oso entre sus cálidas manos, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y nuevamente retomó ese color rojizo. Dispuse entonces a marcharme. Ahora que todas las cartas Clow habían sido selladas y convertidas a cartas Sakura, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

–Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? –Fue lo último que escuche de ella.

.: Fin Flash Back :.

–Sakura… –Suspiré.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos afuera de la habitación, que después se convirtieron en gritos…

–Aaaaaaaaaa!! Nuestro pequeño Syaoran está enamorado!!!! –Escuché, mientras me daba la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía.

– ¡Qué lindo! Hasta suspiro cuando pronuncio su nombre! –Continuó una de mis queridísimas hermanas.

–Aaaaaaaaaa!! Nuestro hermanito ya es grande.

– ¿Qué hacen en "mi" habitación? –Trate de sonar sarcástico.

Al parecer ninguna de ellas me hizo caso. Mis hermanas eran algo alborotadas, tal vez por eso no habían puesto atención a lo que había dicho. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlas y volver a lo que estaba, así que me sumergí de nuevo en ese bello recuerdo que tanto anhelaba.

– Jovencitas, su madre solicita hablar con ustedes –Esa voz… el recuerdo me venía a la mente. Era la persona que me había entregado el oso de felpa, la persona que había salvado mi vida en ese entonces.

– Sí, muchas gracias hablaremos con nuestra madre –dijo Feimei

Y las cuatro salieron de "mi" habitación no sin antes susurrar "Nos contaras todo, no te salvaras" Voltee, y vi a Wei.

–Muchas Gracias, Wei –Dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

–Descuide joven Syaoran. Aun que siendo sincero no es la primera vez que lo salvo de algo… –Dijo a mientras salía de la habitación.

Sonreí. Era inevitable olvidar el ultimo día que la vi. Me acosté en mi cama y mire el techo. Todas las noches pensaba en lo que ella podría estar haciendo. Veía la luna, y entre las estrellas buscaba a la más brillante para nombrarla, Sakura. Era lo único que me tranquilizaba todos esos días de duro trabajo. Esos pensamientos eran mis compañeros. Me sentía feliz al pensar que ella era feliz. La seguía amando como desde la primera vez que la vi. Simple y sencillamente, mi vida no era nada sin ella, era mi complemento.

–Sakura… –Susurré, mientras cerraba los ojos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*

–Joven Syaoran –Escuche mientras me levantaba de mi cama –Es hora del desayuno, no puede llegar tarde al trabajo.

Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. ¡Trabajar! Odiaba mi trabajo pero no podía dejarlo. Herede este trabajo, no lo tome, al parecer estaba decidido prácticamente desde que nací. El concilio de magia Oriental, ¿Suena divertido, verdad? Bueno divertido si no estás en el. Trabajo aburrido, personas aburridas. Sin mencionar que aun tenía 17 años y me seguían enseñado magia. Lo único en lo que pensaba mientras trabajaba era…

–Syaoran, debes comer. Se te enfriara el desayuno- Dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Perdone, madre –Terminé mi desayuno y subí a mi habitación a vestirme y me puse un traje. No es que yo lo quisiera pero debía ir de traje. Me puse mi corbata, y salí disparado hacia mi auto.

Llegue al edificio más alto de todos lo que se encontraban por ahí. Lleno de ventanas y oficinas, lleno de personas, magos y aburrimiento. Salí de mi auto, y me dirigí a la enorme entrada, donde al parecer ya me esperaban.

–Buenos días, Señor Li –Dijo uno de mis asistentes.

–Buenos días –Dije mientras seguía caminando.

– ¿Quiere que le traiga café, a….

–No, gracias –Lo interrumpí.

–Claro, ajam… Tiene junta a las 11:00 en la sala 2. Llegue tem…

–Está bien –lo volví a interrumpir.

Era realmente frustrante que te dijeran lo que tenias que hacer TODOS los días de la semana. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi oficina. Al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que faltaban 5 para las 11, así que me encamine hacia la sala 2.

Al llegar a la sala, me encontré con mi peor pesadilla, todos los magos "poderosos" sentados en una mesa. Me senté en mi lugar rápidamente. La junta fue de lo más aburrido que haya hecho en la vida. Empecé a jugar con la pluma, cuando de repente algo llamo mi atención…

–Al parecer en la cuidad de Yokohama han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños. –Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, parecía como si se estuviese asfixiando –Sucesos mágicos, para ser exacto.

– ¿Sucesos mágicos?– Pregunté intrigado.

–Sí, parece ser que es una fuerza mágica, y una muy fuerte. – ¿Fuerte? Repetí para mí.

–Y, ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer? –Volví a preguntar. No sé porque razón sentí tanto interés en ese tema.

–Bueno –Continuó– Podemos enviar a alguno de nosotros y que investigue el lugar.

– ¿Y como sugiere que lo hagamos?– Pregunto un hombre de los que se encontraban ahí.

–Bueno yo sugeriría enviar al hombre más joven. –Dijo mientras me volteaba a ver. –Podría entrar a una escuela para no despertar sospechas, y podría investigar sin ningún problema.

–Joven Li –Se dirigió a mí un hombre mayor, cuyo nombre desconocía. – ¿Es usted capaz de hacer esta misión? – ¿Misión? Repetí para mí mismo. ¿Qué podía perder? Además, podría salir de este lugar aun que fuera por un tiempo.

–Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? –Contesté. Debo admitir que había una emoción que recorría todo mi cuerpo, una y otra vez. Era algo inexplicable. Sentía curiosidad por ver a lo que me enfrentaba. Una misión de verdad, esto era lo que le faltaba a este trabajo. Sonreí.

–Me alegra que le guste su trabajo –Dijo el mismo señor, cuyo nombre desconocía –Partirá mañana en la mañana, todo estará listo. No debe preocuparse.

Asentí. Me pare de mi asiento y volví a mi oficina. Mi oficina era algo grande debo admitir. Tenía una enorme mesa de madera y una silla negra. Me senté en la silla y voltee a ver hacia el enorme ventanal que se encontraba ahí. Me perdí en el hermoso cielo azul, y esos recuerdos volvieron a mí. Ella y yo juntos una vez más… Era en lo único que podía pensar, lo único que me hacia feliz.

–Sakura… –Suspire – ¿Cuándo será el día en el que te vuelva a ver?

* * *

Holaa!! hehe!! Bueno poes es mi primer Fanfic... que se me Ocurrio de repente... hehe!! Comentenlo!!!! Espero que sea de su agrado...

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS... Sayonara!!! Matta nee!!

En un rato subo el 2 Capitulo...


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Los personajes son de CLAMP y mios.**

**Cap. II - Un reencuentro inesperado**

–Buenos días, alumnos. El día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero en la clase. –Escuché detrás de la puerta. Estaba algo nervioso, solo por el hecho de que era algo tímido. Pero lo cierto era que no venía a hacer amigos. Yo venía a hacer un trabajo, y venia a hacerlo bien.

–Entra –Decía el maestro mientras abría la puerta para mí. Tome aire y camine hacia dentro. Me pare a lado del escritorio del profesor, mientras él escribía mi nombre en el pizarrón.

–El es Li Syaoran, estudiara con nosotros lo que queda del semestre – Mire a mi alrededor. Trate de sonreír, pero lo que menos quería era tener amigos y luego perderlos, así que solo me quede parado. –Viene de Hong Kong. Por favor sean amables con él, sé que no será difícil para ustedes.

–Si –Respondieron todos.

–Ahora déjame ver cuál será tu lugar…mmm… –Decía el profesor mientras observaba todo el salón –Ahí, al lado de Sasaki –Fije mi vista en el asiento que ahora me pertenecía. A lado se encontraba un joven muy sonriente, más de lo debido debo decir. Lo que más resaltaba de él era su cabello. Era un poco más largo que el mío, era de color amarillo y estaba despeinado, pero lo hacía ver diferente a los demás. Yo creo que él era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. En fin tome mi lugar y me puse al corriente de los demás. La verdad la escuela se me facilitaba, era bueno en las matemáticas, pero odiaba el japonés.

–Hola –Escuche una voz masculina –Soy Yuu Sasaki – ¿Por qué tenía que hablarme? No quería ningún amigo, solo estaría aquí un tiempo. No quería perder a más personas, no otra vez.

–Mucho gusto, soy Syaoran Li –Después de mi breve respuesta me volví al pizarrón.

– ¿Es la primer vez que vienes a Yokohama? –Preguntó. Nuevamente me contuve y me limite a asentir.

–Supongo que aun no conoces la cuidad, ¿Te gustaría conocerla después de clases?

–Lo siento pero hoy no puedo, tengo una comida con mi familia. –Mentí.

–Bueno, será en otro momento. – ¿Por qué había personas tan amables? No necesitaba nada de eso.

Sonó el timbre, y me dirigí al comedor. Era muy grande y tenía muchas mesas, era muy ruidosa, así que mejor salí al jardín. Me recosté en un árbol y cerré los ojos.

– ¿Syaoran? –Yo conocía esa voz. Además, esa persona me dijo "Syaoran" como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo. Pero acaba de llegar a esta ciudad, aún no conocía a nadie. Me levante y abrí mis ojos.

–Hola –Dijo una joven, con unos ojos del color de la esmeralda y una sonrisa muy linda.

Me quede petrificado. No respiraba y no pensaba claramente, no podía ser ella. Tenía que estar alucinando.

– ¿Syaoran? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Su hermosa voz retumbaba en mis oídos, no podía confundir su voz. Respire, trate de aclarar mis ideas para pensar mejor. Puso su mano en mi hombro y me agito.

– ¿¿¡¡Syaoran!!?? –Gritó – ¡Me estas asustando Syaoran!

– ¿Sa…Sa…k..ku…ra? –Yo no hablaba en ese momento, tartamudeaba.

–Si soy yo, Sakura Kinomoto –Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. No tenía planeado un reencuentro con la persona que más quería en este mundo. Respire y me tranquilice.

–Hola. ¿Cómo has estado? –Le pregunte, aunque sonó un poco cortado, como si aun no pudiera hablar.

–Bien, gracias. –Se detuvo un momento. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó.

–Debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué ya no vives en Tomoeda? –Replique. No podía decirle a lo que venía.

–Bueno mi padre consiguió un nuevo puesto como arqueólogo y ahora viaja más que antes. Y a Touya le ofrecieron un puesto en un hospital de esta ciudad, así que nos mudamos aquí y vivimos los dos en un departamento. Pero tú aun no contestas mi pregunta. –Trato de poner cara enojada pero sólo logro encantarme más. Aun permanecía hundido en su belleza, su expresión me cautivaba, me derretía. Ya no podía más aun la amaba, necesitaba de ella. No era nada sin ella y ahora que la tenía frente a mí, no sabía qué decir. Muchas preguntas me venían a la mente. ¿Sería correcto decirle lo que siento por ella? ¿Qué pasa si ya no me quiere? ¿Y si ya tiene a otro? ¿Qué tal si nunca me amó?

–Oye Sakura… –Dije inconscientemente. Ella fijo su mirada en mi, su semblante reflejaba interés en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Yo debía decirlo. ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volverla a ver? Además, ¿Qué podía perder?

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la empuje hacia el árbol suavemente. Mire sus ojos fijamente y me hundí en su color esmeralda. Su cara tenía un tono rojizo, un rojizo que yo amaba. Podía sentir que mi cara también reflejaba el mismo color.

–Sakura yo… te…

–Hola Sakurita –Interrumpió el tal Sakasi, o como se llame. Sakura se aparto de mí. El llego y tomo a Sakura de la mano, mientras besaba su mejilla.

–Hola Yuu –Dijo ella algo nerviosa.– Syaoran… –Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. Yo lo sabía, ella ya no me quería –El es Yuu Sasaki, mi novio.

Era difícil para mí afrontar la situación. Sakura, la persona que más amo, amaba a otro. Muchos pensamientos recorrían mi cabeza. La imaginaba en brazos de otro. Vino un pensamiento muy real que me hizo estremecerme.

_"Era de noche y la luna iluminaba un sendero. Camine por él, a lo lejos se veía una persona. Delgada, no muy alta y al parecer esperaba a alguien. Camine hacia ella cautivado por su belleza bajo la luna. Sus ojos brillaban, el color esmeralda que tenían me emocionaba, y cada vez caminaba más rápido. Extendió sus brazos hacia a mí, ella me esperaba, era mi Sakura. Corrí por el sendero. Su hermoso cabello revoloteaba, le daba un aspecto encantador._

_Después todo paso tan rápido, un hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello amarillento, y ojos azules corría enfrente de mí. Ella lo esperaba a él con los brazos abiertos. El joven era Sasaki. Llego al final del sendero, agarró a Sakura por la cintura y la levantó, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios._

_Dolor, envidia, celos, desesperación, tristeza, coraje, rencor, amor…_

_Un mar de emociones me envolvió en ese momento. Yo tenía el deseo de ser la persona que se encontraba con ella. Devastado. Esa era la palabra que mas me describía más en ese momento._

_Me sentí como una torre de naipes, cuando llega el viento y la tira. ¿Cuántas veces se puede caer, y que todos esperen que te levantes como si nada hubiera pasado?"_

–¿¿¡¡Syaoran!!?? –Gritaba Sakura agitándome. Me di cuenta de que ya había estado gritándome antes, porque su voz tenía un tono de desesperación.

–Perdón –Dije. Trate de sonar discreto para no mostrar el dolor que sentía en ese momento –Sakura, la verdad es que yo… – No podía decirle eso, ya no. No cuando sabía que ella no me correspondía– yo… soy muy feliz si tú eres feliz. Me alegro por ustedes.

Ella sonrió junto con Sasaki.

–Muchas gracias – Contestó. Sonreí fingidamente.

–Creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos –Dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, quien aun no soltaba la mano de Sakura.

–Sí, claro ¿por qué no? –Lo que menos quería era perder a Sakura, y si la única forma de tenerla era siendo su amigo, lo seria.

Después platicamos un buen rato, y Sakura seguía insistiendo, quería saber qué es lo que hacía aquí. Así que le mentí. Dije que estaba aquí porque me gustaba viajar y conocer nuevos lugares, además le dije que tenía familiares en esta ciudad. Yo creo que ella me creyó porque no volvió a preguntar nada respecto al tema.

Timbró. Fuimos al salón, Sakura iba conmigo en el salón, pero aun no sé por qué no la había visto antes. Comenzó la clase, y tome mi asiento. Toda la clase escondí mi sufrimiento, no podía concentrarme, no podía pensar bien. Todo me salía mal. Tenía tanto odio y envidia hacia la persona que tenía el corazón de Sakura. Lo cierto era que ella tenía mi corazón, o al menos lo que queda de él.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste!! COMENTEEN!!!!

Sayonaraa!!! Matta nee!


	3. Un beso bañado en lagrimas

**Cap. III – Un Beso Bañado en Lágrimas**

El recuerdo de cuando Sakura me dijo que tenía novio, venía a mi mente una y otra vez. Retumbaba en mi cabeza y me destrozaba el alma. Verla en brazos de otro y verla amándolo con todo su corazón.

Me dirigía a un parque, donde esperaba poder aclarar mis ideas. Me recosté en un árbol. En ese parque me vinieron los recuerdos de cuando Sakura y yo atrapábamos las cartas Clow. Se veía tan linda con los trajes que le confeccionaba Tomoyo. Que lindos tiempos vivimos juntos.

Después de un rato de estar debajo de ese frondoso árbol, la tierra se estremeció. Era un temblor demasiado fuerte como para que fuera normal, se trataba de algo más.

–Esa presencia… –dije para mí mismo. Definitivamente esta era la presencia de…

–Aaaaaa! –Escuche a lo lejos, era la voz de…

–¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! –Grite. Era su voz, ella estaba en peligro. Corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla en lo alto de un árbol, pero no era un árbol cualquiera, este crecía rápidamente.

– ¡SAKURA! – Grite. ¿Esto era lo raro que venía a investigar? Pero todas las cartas habían sido selladas y convertidas a cartas Sakura. Lo que tenia atrapada a Sakura era una carta Sakura "The wood" (El bosque) ¿Por qué había una carta Sakura suelta? Era la misma presencia de las cartas, pero tenía un aspecto algo diferente. Su figura era igual a la de antes pero tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión de maldad.

– ¡Vuelo! – Escuche decir a Sakura – ¿Syaoran? –Pregunto desconcertada.

–Ese mocoso… –Escuche al peluche de Sakura.

– ¿Te ayudo? –Dije ignorando su comentario y refiriéndome a Sakura.

Junte ambas manos en mi pecho, mientras un pequeño resplandor salía de mi interior. Extendí mis manos, y en medio de ellas se formaba un arma, mi espada. Era más larga que la que usaba antes y la punta se curveaba hacia arriba un poco.

"Usa esta espada para protección tuya y de los que amas. Sé uno mismo con esta espada, solo así descubrirás el poder que tienes en tu interior. Los grandes poderes nacen de un corazón puro." Recordé lo que me dijo el señor que me la vendió.

–Yo te protegeré Sakura, no importa lo que pase ni a lo que me enfrente, nada te sucederá. –Susurré – ¡Te lo prometo! –Grite. Puse mi espada enfrente de mí, con la mano izquierda la tome por debajo y puse dos dedos arriba – ¡¡¡Raitei Shourai!!! –Un rayo salió de ella, terminando con el gigantesco árbol, quien regreso a su forma original.

– ¡Séllala! –Le grite a Sakura. Ella saco su báculo mágico, mientras decía…

–¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura!! – Decía al tiempo que movía su báculo. Volvió a tomar forma de carta.

–Gracias Syaoran –Decía Sakura. Ella tenía un vestido rosa, unas botas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y un gorro blanco con un corazón en un lado. Se parecía mucho a los trajes que le confeccionaba Tomoyo.

–No hay porque –Mi voz sonaba muy fría –Oye…Lamento ser entrometido pero…–Mi voz seguía siendo muy fría – ¿Qué les sucede a las cartas?

–Bueno, no tengo la menor idea. Pero no es la primera vez que esto sucede. – ¿Serán éstos los sucesos mágicos? –Ni siquiera Kero sabe que está sucediendo –Añadió algo frustrada.

–Solo sé que es una fuerza muy poderosa. Una vez que las cartas son selladas no pueden actuar por si solas –Dijo la bola amarilla en un intento de defenderse. –Lo más seguro es que se trate de un mago poderoso, que esta borrando el sello de las cartas Clow. Aunque creo que también utiliza un conjuro que las hace más agresivas.

– ¿¡Como es que no me habías dicho eso!? –Gritaba Sakura agarrando a Kero por el cuello.

–Es que se me acaba de ocurrir –El tono de voz de "Kero" seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, detestable.

–Sakura… –Susurre –Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas –La verdad necesitaba mucho hablar con ella.

–Está bien –Respondió con una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió hacia Kero –Espérame en la casa, ¿Está bien?

Kero un poco malhumorado asintió y fue a casa de Sakura. Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista comenzamos a caminar.

–Apuesto a que es algo de las cartas… –Puse un dedo sobre sus labios en forma de silencio.

– ¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con Sasaki? –La cara de Sakura estaba pálida.

– ¿Es importante saberlo? –Era obvio que no quería decirme, pero necesitaba saberlo.

– ¿Qué ya no confías en mi? –Repliqué.

–Tres meses –Su voz era demasiado dulce. Moría por ella. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel?

– ¿En realidad lo quieres? –Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber si ella se había olvidado de mí.

– ¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas? –Me evadió. No quería herirme, lo sabía. Pero aún así el hecho de que ella amara a otra persona me destrozaba.

Había algo en mi interior que gritaba por salir, quería decirle que la amaba. Detuve mis pasos, ella se desconcertó un poco, pero dio media vuelta y camino hacia mí. Me encontré con sus hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, le daba un aspecto encantador. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la empuje hacia la pared. Mire nuevamente sus hermosos ojos y ella parecía algo nerviosa, pero no mostraba señales de miedo.

–Dime algo… –Trate de que mi voz fuera cálida para que no se asustara – ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a olvidarme? ¿Qué acaso el es mejor que yo? ¿Qué nunca me amaste? –Trate de contenerme, no quería que ella viera el dolor que sufría – ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos?

–Syaoran… –Su voz era un susurro.

–Yo te amo Sakura. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti… ¡Te Amo! –Seguía conteniéndome. Hubo un largo silencio, el hecho de que ella no dijera nada me desesperaba –Por favor dime que aun me quieres… –Mi voz era suplicante.

–Yo…yo… –Creo que esto era muy repentino, tanto para ella como para mí. Pero ese sentimiento me dominaba, ya no lo podía ocultar por más tiempo, pero sobretodo ya no podía controlarlo.

Tome a Sakura por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí, incline un poco mi cabeza hacia el frente y pose mis labios en los suyos. Ella me abraso y ambos nos dejamos llevar. Sentí una gran felicidad en ese momento en el que ella respondió a mí beso. Una lágrima corría por la cara de Sakura. Me aparte de ella rápidamente, me había dado cuenta de que la lagrima que corría por la cara de Sakura no le pertenecía, me pertenecía a mí. En realidad ambos habíamos derramado unas cuentas lágrimas. Un beso marchito, eso era lo que había sido. Ella lloraba por que le estaba siendo infiel a su novio, yo por el hecho de que ése beso había sido como un adiós. Un adiós para siempre.

– ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Decía mientras caía al piso. La verdad era que ya no podía sostenerme –Te prometí volver, ¿No es así? –Ciertamente. Le había escrito una carta a Sakura en donde le prometía que volvería por ella y que viviríamos felices para siempre. "Serás mi princesa, la más hermosa de todas y yo seré tu príncipe, el más feliz de todos por poder tenerte. Mi princesa Sakura, Te amare por siempre"

Siempre tuve muy presente esa promesa, pero con el trabajo me era imposible cumplirla. Aun así, nunca me di por vencido. Yo iba a regresar, iba a volver por ella. – ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

–Syaoran… yo… perdí la esperanza –Se sentó a mi lado y continuó –Gracias a ti cree la carta "The love" (El amor) –Su voz era muy leve apenas alcanzaba a escucharla –Y cuando creí que te perdería para siempre se creó "The Hope" (La esperanza)

_"Estando en mi casa, en Tomoeda, llego tu carta. Me emocione demasiado al pensar en un mundo en donde solo estábamos presentes tú y yo. Yo te amaba muchísimo. Eras todo para mí y estaba dispuesta a esperarte el tiempo que fuera necesario para estar a tu lado. Te esperaría hasta que volvieras por mí. Llegue a soñar en llevar tu apellido. Sakura Li"_

Se sonrojó al decir lo último. La verdad me dolió mucho que hablara en pasado, 'Te amaba muchísimo'. Sonaba como si lo hubiera hecho hacía mucho. Continuó con su historia.

_"Una noche antes de que me mudara aquí, esa carta cambio, ya no era rosa como todas las demás, tenía un color negro y la figura que estaba impresa en la carta ya no tenía sonrisa. Y las alas del corazón, habían desaparecido. Perdí la esperanza de volverte a ver y de volver a tenerte, tanto así que la carta quedo hecha polvo. 'Syaoran nunca me encontrara en ese lugar ni aunque yo lo desee' Decía para mí misma."_

–Pero… aquí estoy. –Le dije – ¿No me amas?

–No es eso Syaoran… yo…

–Te amo Sakura, vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico. Eres todo para mí, te necesito. –Luche contra mi voz para que ésta no reflejara mi sufrir.

–Syaoran… –su voz era muy dulce –es que, en realidad me gusta Yuu. –Cuanto podían lastimar las palabras. Le había entregado mi corazón y ella inconscientemente lo había destrozado sin remedio alguno.

–Cuida mi corazón, es tuyo. No quiere ir conmigo, te necesita para sobrevivir. Seré feliz mientras tú seas feliz. –Veía hacia lo oscuro del parque. Mis palabras eran ciertas y muy falsas a la vez. Yo quería que fuera feliz, pero quería que lo fuera conmigo –Nos vemos en la escuela –No me atreví a ver la cara de Sakura mientras yo decía eso. No quería mostrarle mi sufrimiento.

Caminé hasta adentrarme en el parque oscuro. Con cada paso que daba, una lágrima se derramaba. Era la primera vez que lloraba por una persona. Me adentre lo suficiente para que nadie me viera. Saqué mi espada y partí todo lo que se encontraba en frente de mí. Estaba demasiado triste y enojado para pensar bien. Agotado, me tire al suelo y mire hacia las estrellas. A lado de la luna se encontraba la más brillante.

–Sakura…

* * *

Hola... Tengo flojera... hehe!! cuidensee!! sayonara!


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Personajes de CLAMP y mios.**

**Cap. IV – Sentimientos Encontrados**

–Muy buenos días –Decía el profesor mientras ingresaba al salón –Tomen sus asientos.

Me sentía devastado. El amor que tenia por Sakura se había convertido en dolor.

Tomé un lápiz y comencé a redactar mis sentimientos de la semana pasada.

"_Aun recuerdo bien el día en que te conocí._

_Algo nuevo renació en mí, algo que jamás sentí._

_Perdido en tu mirada, tome mi asiento._

_No sé qué es lo que siento en este momento._

_Una persona despistada y una sonrisa deseada_

_La esmeralda tendría un color feo a lado de tu mirada_

_Gran sorpresa me lleve cuando pronunciaste mi nombre_

_Mientras yo con suerte y balbuceaba tu nombre._

_Y un día recostado en mi cama me di cuenta de todo._

_Tenía gran afecto por la persona que tenía por nombre,_

_Sakura. Todo mi mundo había cambiado completamente_

_Esa persona aparecía en mis sueños de un extraño modo._

_En mi invocaste un sentimiento extraño llamado, amor._

_Creaste a un ser casi perfecto con tu amor._

_Inconscientemente un día declare, lo que con los años_

_Nunca pude hacer. Y con un te amo, un fin logramos poner._

_Me enseñaste a volar con tus alas y a creer_

_En los cuentos de hadas. Un castillo en la nada,_

_Y tu mi princesa adorada. Temía que me dejara_

_._

'_Te amaré' Una ilusión perdida._

'_No me olvides' Una promesa llena de ironía._

'_Regresare por ti' Una idea delirante._

'_Ten paciencia' Una verdad desesperante._

_Y en nuestro reencuentro, el cuento de hadas termino._

_Te encuentro amando a otra persona, jurando amor eterno_

_.Arrancaste mis alas, mientras yo aun no volaba solo. _

_Me dejaste caer desconsiderablemente._

_Trate de alejarme de ti, pero no podría sobrevivir_

_Tú la princesa de mis sueños y la que había_

_Destruido mis anhelos._

No era nada bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero en este caso me había dejado llevar.

–Psst… Syaoran… – murmuraba el muchacho de ojos azulados. Extendió su brazo y deposito un trozo de papel en mi pupitre. Lo tomé y leí el mensaje.

'Syaoran, ¿te encuentras bien?'

Volteé a ver a Yuu, quien me había entregado el mensaje. Al ver mi rostro desconcertado, señalo a Sakura. Su semblante reflejaba gran preocupación.

Tome una pluma y me dispuse a contestar su pregunta.

'Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?'

Doble el papel y lo entregue a la persona a mi lado. No tardo mucho en regresar el pequeño recado.

'Tu cara refleja una inmensa tristeza.'

¿Inmensa? Tal vez me había dejado sumergido demasiado en mis pensamientos mientras escribía.

'No te preocupes estoy bien. Solo pensaba…'

'¿Estás seguro?'

'Sí, estoy seguro. Por favor no te preocupes por mí'

'Debo preocuparme por ti, eres muy importante para mí.'

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi incidente con Sakura. No me había arrepentido sobre eso, su beso había sido tan dulce y exquisito, probar sus labios había sido maravilloso. Aunque la semana siguiente la evité a toda costa. Lo que la llevo a tener una conversación conmigo.

"–_Syaoran… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – ¿Cómo podría contestar su pregunta? Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía lo que me sucedía. Eran muchos sentimientos los que me invadían, que me confundía._

–_No me sucede nada –era obvio que mentía._

–_No trates de engañarme. Sé porque te comportas así. –Su voz tenía un tono de desesperación. Iba a decirle algo pero Sakura interrumpió. –Es por lo que te dije ese día, ¿cierto? Por que dije que realmente me gustaba Yuu. –No sabía si responderle o quedarme callado –Tu silencio lo dice todo._

–_Perdóname…pero el hecho de que ames a otra persona me… me… – ¿Enfurecía? ¿Entristecía?_

–_Sé que es lo que sientes. Pero si por algo sucedió esto…era porque así debía ser –Trataba de hacerme entender lo que yo solo nunca podría comprender._

–_Tienes razón –aunque en el fondo deseaba que no la tuviera. _

–_Quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros –decía al tiempo que estiraba su brazo hacia mi – ¿Amigos? – ¿Amigos? Repetí para mis adentros. _

–_Amigos –dije al tiempo en que estrechaba su mano. Gran sorpresa me lleve cuando ella puso sus cálidas manos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas dándome un color rojizo. Una extraña emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo, llevándome a abrasarla fuertemente._

–_Eres muy importante para mí. –Susurró Sakura en mi oído._

_Ese abraso fue duradero. La tenía entre mis brazos, pero sabía que ese abraso solo era amistoso. Trate de no llorar, solo por el hecho de que ya no la tendría más. 'Te amo Sakura y siempre lo hare' Repetía para mí mismo."_

–Syaoran… _–_decía Yuu a mi lado – ¿No sientes que la clase se ha alargado? _–_El tenía mucha razón. Esta clase había durado mucho. Mire el reloj y solo faltaban 5 minutos para el descanso.

Por fin sonó el timbre. Me encamine hacia el jardín para descansar un rato de las clases.

'Esta presencia… solo puede ser de… una carta Sakura' Pensé. Era la misma presencia de hace 2 semanas. Pero… ¿Qué carta podría ser?

* * *

hOlaa hehe!! poes subiendo el nuevo capitulo... mmm graxias por sus rewiews hehe!! son todos bienvenidos hehe!! bueno casi me linchan x poner a sakura con otro.. pero jeje esa es l historia asi que siganla leyendoo.... cuidensee!!! sayOnaara!!

PD. es un poema original hehe!!

noz vemoz en el proximo capituloo...


	5. El Tiempo

**Mi Primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son de CLAMP y mios...**

**Cap. V - El Tiempo **

Antes de que pusiera un pie afuera, volvió a sonar el timbre. Pero qué extraño, si acabábamos de salir y no me había entretenido con nada. ¿Podría ser esto obra de las cartas Sakura? La presencia se volvía más fuerte cada vez.

–"The time" (El tiempo) –solo podía ser obra de esta carta.

Corrí hacia el salón. Esperaba que ella se encontrara en el.

–Sa…sa…ku..ra – de tanto correr me había quedado sin aire.

– ¿¡Qué sucede Syaoran!? –Preguntó Sakura desesperada.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para poder hablar.

–Sakuraaa… –Comencé, pero no me había percatado de la presencia de Yuu. ¿Sabrá él, algo de las cartas Sakura? Puede que no lo sepa.

–Sakura ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –Sakura vio a Yuu un poco confundida, quien solo asintió. Para suerte mía Yuu no era nada celoso. Como yo… bueno… ajam… No era nada celoso.

Íbamos a salir cuando el profesor entro al salón.

–Buenos días –Decía mientras ingresaba al salón –Tomen sus asientos.

¿Buenos días? Pero si ya era la 1 P.m. Esto es obra de esa carta.

Tome un trozo de papel y escribí un mensaje.

'Sakura, usa la carta del sueño. No preguntes solo hazlo. Confía en mí.'

Doble el pequeño papel y lo pase a Yuu.

–Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño? –Decía Sakura parándose de su pupitre.

–Sí, no tardes. –Contestó el profesor desde su lugar.

Salió corriendo del salón. Esperé ansiosamente a que todos se quedaran dormidos. Minutos después ocurrió. Salí disparado del salón a buscar a Sakura.

–Syaoran, espero que tengas muy buena explicación para lo que acabo de hacer. –Dijo mientras salía del baño.

–Sakura, hay una carta suelta. –El color de su cara desapareció.

–Una carta Sakura. –Especificó – ¿y donde esta?

– ¿Dónde se puede esconder una carta como esta? –Dije mientras iba y venía, una y otra vez. Volteé levemente la mirada hacia la ventana. A lo lejos se veía una torre que sobrepasaba los arboles. Y después vino una campanada.

–Sakura… –Dije aun viendo la ventana. Ella un poco desconcertada se acerco a mí – ¿Qué hay en esa torre? –Pregunté señalándola.

–Un reloj… creo… Syaoran, ¿qué tiene que ver eso… –No terminó su pregunta. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

Ambos empezamos a correr hasta llegar a la enorme torre.

–Sakura, tenemos que llegar allá –Dije viendo la enorme estructura.

–Si… –Ella se veía decidida. Después tomó la lleve que colgaba de su cuello diciendo… –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo. ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! –La llave tomo la forma de su báculo mágico. – ¡¡VUELO!! –Dicho esto, le salieron alas en la espalda.

–Sakura… –Dije antes de que saliera disparada –Ten mucho cuidado.

–Si –Dijo mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Comenzó a volar. Me aleje un poco de la torre para poder ver lo que ella realizaba.

–Buenos días. Tomen sus asientos – ¿Habíamos regresado al salón? Suspiré.

Mire a Sakura, vio mi cara y asintió.

–Profesor… ¿Puedo ir al baño? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Sí, no tardes.

Segundos más tarde todos los que se encontraban en la escuela cayeron en un profundo sueño. Salí corriendo del salón para encontrarme con Sakura.

–Sakura… necesitamos una estrategia.

–Necesitamos trabajar en equipo –Añadió.

–Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer… –Comencé. 'Como en los viejos tiempos' Añadí para mis adentros.

–Si –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pude darme cuenta de que mi rostro reflejaba un color rojizo. Le di la espalda por unos segundos, para tranquilizarme. La forma en la que ella sonreía me encantaba. Todo en ella me parecía perfecto y encantador. Segundos después de tan bellos pensamientos, retumbó uno en mi interior.

_"Syaoran… –Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. –El es Yuu Sasaki, mi novio." _

Me estremecí ante tan cruel realidad. Ese recuerdo era tan claro e imposible de olvidar.

–Syaoran, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Sakura, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Perdóname. Estoy bien –Dije mientras agitaba mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas –Vamos, tenemos que atrapar esa carta.

–Si –Volvió a sonreír. Suspiré – ¡¡VUELO!! –Nuevamente le volvieron a salir esas enormes alas. Yo dispuse a sacar mi arma.

Como aun carecía de la capacidad de volar, tomó mis brazos y nos elevamos.

–Ya sabes qué hacer –dije antes de llegar a la enorme estructura.

–Si –Asintió.

Nos acercábamos más y más. No me había dado cuenta de que la torre tenía una campana. Tenía parecido a la que se encontraba en Tomoeda.

– ¡Ahora! –Grite a Sakura.

Ella me soltó. Caí cerca de la campana, a lo lejos se encontraba un reloj de arena. No me detuve ni un segundo más y continué con mi ataque.

–¡¡¡Raitei Shourai!! –Con el rayo, la carta tomó su forma original.

–¡¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura!!! –Dijo ella, acompañada por el movimiento de su báculo. La extraña criatura volvió a tomar forma de carta.

–Muchas gracias, Syaoran… –Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Miré los hermosos ojos que ella poseía, una joya invaluable debo decir. Podía sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas –Sinceramente no lo habría logrado de no ser por tu ayuda –Su voz era tan cálida, tan dulce.

–N…no…fu…fu... fue n…a…da –Tartamudeé. Escuché una pequeña risita, proveniente de Sakura.

'Bravo Syaoran, Bravo. Solo a ti se te ocurre contestar de esa manera.' Dije para mis adentros.

–Sera mejor que vallamos a clase, antes de que todos despierten –Mi voz sonaba más tranquila y menos cortante.

Ella asintió, metiendo la carta en la bolsa de su saco.

Empezó a correr hacia la escuela. Me quede atrás de ella, contemplando su belleza.

–Sakura…

* * *

Konnichipu!! Jeje :D SubiiendO eL fiic!! Jeje!! n///n

BuenOp casii me Linchan x que SyaOraan Sufre!! perO creO que esO ez lO buenO de esta hiistOriiaa!! (n__n)

SiiganLaa leyendO!!!

Va??

SayOnaRaa!!

Noz vemOz en el PrOxiimO CapiittuulO!


	6. Celos

**Mi Primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son de CLAMP y mios...**

**Cap. VI - Celos**

– ¿Cómo va todo, Joven Syaoran? –Preguntó una extraña voz en el teléfono.

–Bien –Me limite a crear una gran conversación.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto? –Preguntó nuevamente.

–Bueno… –Mi voz estaba muy apagada –tenían razón sobre los sucesos mágicos. Aunque aún no se por qué son causados. –Bueno mis palabras eran ciertas y falsas a la vez. No sabía que era lo que le sucedía a las cartas Sakura.

–Está bien, siga con su investigación. –Dijo cortando la llamada.

Colgué el teléfono.

Era sábado por la mañana, así que me acosté otro rato en mi cama. Tenía ganas de salir a explorar la cuidad. Llevaba un mes aquí y no conocía nada de nada.

Las últimas semanas me he estado haciendo la idea de que Sakura ya no volverá a estar conmigo. Claro no ha sido nada fácil, pero bien dicen que, con el tiempo se curan las heridas.

Borre todos esos pensamientos, y dispuse a salir un rato. Me puse un pantalón, una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos zapatos.

Era una ciudad muy poblada. Tráfico, personas caminando en las calles, niños jugando, en fin. Camine hacía la playa. Como aun era temprano no había muchas personas en ella. Me senté un rato a contemplar la belleza que se encontraba frente a mí. Ese mar azul, tan inmenso, y el hermoso amanecer que lo acompañaba. Cerré mis ojos.

Olvide todo en ese lugar. Me deshice de los malos recuerdos, y volví a sentir gran felicidad. Era otra persona. Este lugar de cierto modo me reconfortaba.

'Yo soy feliz si ella es feliz. No importa con quien sea, ni como sea, mientras tenga esa sonrisa tan encantadora, yo seré feliz.' Por fin me hice la idea de que Sakura ya no estaría conmigo. Tal vez solo podríamos ser amigos. 'No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.' Dije para mis adentros. 'Si esto sucedió por algo, era porque así debía ser.'

–Hola –Dijo una mujer. Su voz era muy suave y fina.

Abrí los ojos para ver quién era, pero era una persona que no había visto antes.

Me levante rápidamente. Ella tenía sus ojos fijos en mi, unos ojos color miel. Era alta, casi de mi estatura. Su cabello era muy largo, y era color café claro. Y su piel de un color dorado, encajaba bien con todo lo demás.

–Mi nombre es Himeko Hashimoto. –Dijo la castaña mientras extendía su brazo hacía mí.

–Soy Syaoran Li. –Contesté tomando su mano.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cuando toqué su mano. Era la primera vez que sentía eso.

– ¿Te gustaría caminar por la playa? –Preguntó. Himeko era realmente hermosa.

'Himeko… Hime… Mi princesa Sakura.' ¿Algún día podre dejarla de amar? 'Seré feliz si ella es feliz' Repetía para mis adentros.' No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.' 'Debo continuar con mi vida.' 'Si ella puede ser feliz con alguien más, yo también puedo ser feliz sin ella.' Finalmente comprendí que las cosas debían ser así.

–Claro –Dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

'Sayonara, mi Himeko.' Mi último adiós.

Caminamos por toda la orilla de la playa. El agua del mar llegaba a nuestros pies, que deliciosa sensación. Me sentía renovado, una nueva persona. Mire a mi acompañante. Era realmente hermosa. Su pelo revoloteaba en el viento, y la luz del sol la hacía resplandecer.

Nos sentamos bajo una palmera, y platicamos de cosas insignificantes.

–Entonces, ¿vienes de Yaita? –Pregunté curioso.

–Así es –Contestó ella muy sonriente.

–Por el trabajo de tu papá.

–Así es –Repitió

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Syaoran… –Dijo Himeko. – ¿Has tenido novia? –Preguntó avergonzada.

¿Novia? Esa palabra me hizo recordar…

"_Sakura… –dije mientras el color de mi cara excedía a un tono rojo – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par._

_Yo me encontraba arrodillado con una rosa en la mano. Era un gran paso para mí. Realmente la amaba, quería que ella estuviera conmigo para siempre._

_Se arrodillo frente a mí, y tomó la rosa._

–_Claro que si –Contestó con una bella sonrisa en su rostro._

_Se acercó a mí lentamente y con un beso un fin logramos poner._

–_Te quiero mucho –Dije mientras la abrasaba._

–_También yo, Syaoran –Contestó abrasándome aun más fuerte."_

Era realmente hermosa la imagen de nuestro primer beso. La amé desde el momento en que entre a el salón. 'Amor de niños' Eso es lo que había sido. Fue en primaria.

Después vino el recuerdo de Sakura y Yuu. Uno que tanto odiaba. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?

'Si ella puede, ¿por qué yo no?' Decía una voz en mi interior, llena de realidad.

–Y, ¿Bien? –Insistió.

–No –Mentí.

– ¿Enserio?

–Enserio –Mentí nuevamente.

–Y, ¿Te gustaría tener novia? –Preguntó con una voz seductora, mientras se acercaba a mí – Que extraño, un muchacho tan guapo sin novia –Seguía acercándose más y más.

Todo paso tan rápido, ella besaba mis labios. Quedé en estado de shock por unos segundos, pero después vino ese pensamiento que tanto odiaba. "El es mi novio, Yuu Sasaki" 'Si ella puede, ¿por qué yo no?' una voz retumbó en mi cabeza, una voz que me convenció. Correspondí a su beso, ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

'¿En verdad hago esto por amor?' Me cuestioné. '¿Solo lo hago por celos?'

'Syaoran, Sakura te dejó.' Decía una voz extraña en mi interior.

'Pero, en verdad la amo.' Repliqué.

'Si ella te amara, no te encontrarías aquí en este momento… Si ella te amara, estaría en el lugar de Himeko… Si ella te amara, no estaría besando a otro hombre en este momento.'

Recordé el sueño que tuve cuando supe que Sakura tenía novio.

La forma en la que ella lo miraba, y el beso que se daban.

Me estremecí. Sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla.

Me separé de Himeko rápidamente.

–Lo lamento… –Dijo ella al ver mi rostro herido –Yo… yo… perdón. –Dijo mientras salía llorando.

Me tire debajo de la palmera, y me asegure de que nadie estuviera viendo. Tapé mis ojos con mi pelo, y me hundí en mis pensamientos.

Había besado a una desconocida... solo por... ¿celos? ¿Qué me sucede?

Muchas cosas vagaban por mi cabeza. Hermosos recuerdos que había tenido con Sakura, pero que a la vez se opacaban con los recuerdos sobre el tal Yuu. Realmente trataba de no odiarlo, pero es que… ¡No puedo! El me había quitado una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía en este mundo, mi flor de cerezo. Lo odio. ¡Lo odio! ¡¡LO ODIO!!

Era tan perfecto, y tan… tan él. Siento que voy a estallar. ¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que conocerlo? ¿¡Porque tuve que largarme de la ciudad!?

–Maldita sea –Dije mientras me golpeaba contra el tronco de la palmera.

– ¿Syaoran? ¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo!? –Decía una persona mientras me separaba del tronco.

– ¿Sakura? –La miré, su cara estaba pálida.

– ¿Estás bien, Syaoran? –Decía otra voz. Subí mi mirada un poco más y vi que el querido Yuu se encontraba ahí. Claro Sakura no salía sin su amado.

–Si –Dije de mal modo levantándome de la arena. Me agarré de la palmera para no irme contra él. Estaba tan furioso en ese momento, que si no me detenía de algo era capaz de golpearlo, una y otra vez.

– ¿Estás bien? –Insistía Sakura.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10' Conté en mi cabeza mientras me relajaba.

–Si estoy bien –Dije con una sonrisa fingida –Mmm bueno ya me tengo que ir. Adiós –Dije mientras caminaba.

Llegué a mi departamento, me tiré al piso, y con mi pie azoté la puerta.

Recordé aquel beso que le di a Sakura, una bella noche, donde ambos habíamos llorado.

–Sakura… –Dije mientras tocaba mis labios.

* * *

Subiendo otro capitulo!!! Jeje :D

Si se dieron cuenta 'Himeko Hashimoto' fue mi invetO! (o que raro suena!! XD) A tmb Yuu!! XD

Se que es muy... rapido ese "beso" no? Pero pobre de Mi Syaorancito! Le duele! =( Pobrecito!

Bueno en el proximo capitulo veremos a una "nueva" persona en la escuela!!! Ya han de tener idea de quien es? no? =D hehe

Ok lo admito... el nombre de este capitulo es un total asco!!!! Jaja pero no sabia como ponerle!! XD

Jaja algo es algo!! Y se aguantan jaja o.O Es broma!

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!! MUCHOS SI? DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS PARA SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAP!! QUIERO SABER SI, SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO!!

Y gracias a los que me han dejado! Aun que son muy poquitos ¬¬ (Cuanto pido vdd? jaja XD)

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, Para decir juntos LIBERATE!! xD

SayOnaRaa! Matta nee!

Kary! :D


	7. Una Nueva Estudiante

****

Cap. VII – Una nueva Estudiante

Principio de semana. Entré al salón rápidamente, me senté en mi lugar viendo hacia el frente.

– ¡Escuchen! ¡Escuchen! –Exclamaba un muchacho, entrando rápidamente al salón. Muchos en el salón ponían atención a la gran noticia – ¡Entrara una alumna nueva! –Gritó el muchacho de cabello negro. Muchos en el salón comentaban sobre la nueva estudiante – ¡Esperen aun no les digo la mejor parte! –Añadió el muchacho –¡Ella es… ella es…

–Basta de chismes, jovencito –Decía el profesor detrás de él. En menos de una decima de segundo todos se hallaban sentados en sus lugares –Bueno, creo que ya todo mundo conoce la noticia –Decía el profesor al tiempo en que abría la puerta –Entra.

La muchacha entró al salón y se detuvo a un lado del escritorio del profesor.

Me quedé sin habla en esos momentos. Era con quien me había encontrado esa vez en la playa. Con su cabello castaño y sus ojos color miel.

–Ella es Himeko Hashimoto –Dijo el profesor –Sean amables con ella… Ahora, ¿donde será tu lugar? –Decía el profesor mientras recorría el salón con la mirada –Ahí… a un lado de Li.

Discretamente vi el lugar vació, que se encontraba a mí lado.

Ella caminó con delicadeza por el pequeño espacio entre los mesa bancos.

–Hola –Susurró mientras se sentaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

–Hola.

Lo primero que pensé cuando la volví a ver fue, en el beso que habíamos compartido.

La clase transcurrió normalmente. Sonó el timbre, que anunciaba la hora de deportes.

Tomé mis libros y salí del salón.

– ¡Syaoran! –Gritaba una voz familiar. Me volví para ver de quien se trataba – Hola –Decía la dulce voz de Himeko.

–Hola –Respondí

–Oye… –su voz sonaba un poco apagada –Perdón por lo de la otra vez… yo… no… que…

Puse un dedo en sus labios en forma de silencio.

–Descuida, creo que podremos ser buenos amigos –Dije extendiendo mi brazo hacía ella. No quería apurar las cosas.

Asintió y estrechó mi mano.

Me encaminé a los vestidores. Me puse un short negro, una playera de polo blanca y unos tenis.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar.

– ¿Bueno? –Respondí al llamado.

–Syaoran, necesito tu ayuda –Dijo una voz por el teléfono.

– ¿Sakura?

* * *

Jeje, subo capitulo mucho despues... hehe. Pero es que la escuela me ha mantenido ocupada.

Pero no dejare de escribir, sera lento pero seguro. Jeje

Ahora hablemos del capitulo. Creo que estuvo muy corto, no lo creen? Pero es que el tema que viene es totalmente diferente jeje. Tiene mas accion. Mas batllas, y no digo mas, hasta su propio nombre lo dice. jeje :D

Ahora, jeje yo odio a Himeko!! Y eso que es mi personaje jeje. He de admitir que tampoco Yuu me cae bien. (Que rara soy no? xD)

Lo bueno es que ya tengo el final de mi fic. Pero aun no tengo el desenlase de la batalla final jaja. xD

Bueno espero que lo disfruten demasiado. Y nos leeremos despues.

Dejenme reviews!! Please! Se los ruego de corazon!

Sayonara...

Kary! :D


	8. Una Gran Batalla

**Cap. VIII – Una Gran Batalla**

–No hay tiempo para explicarte. Ven al parque, el más cercano a la escuela –Decía Sakura con una voz muy agitada. Después se escuchó un grito. Colgué el teléfono, y corrí al parque en el que Sakura y yo habíamos capturado la carta del Bosque.

Cuando llegué ahí, encontré que Sakura estaba luchando contra Yuu. Ella tenía como arma su pequeño báculo y Yuu, una espada dorada. Sakura solo evadía los ataques de Yuu.

Saqué mi espada y dispuse a enfrentarme contra él. No sería nada difícil derrotarlo, era muy bueno con la espada.

'Esta presencia… es de una de las cartas Sakura' Dije para mis adentros.

Yuu tenía una mirada llena de maldad, y sus ojos azules ahora habían tomado un extraño color carmín. Sujetaba una espada delgada y larga de un color dorado.

–"The Sword" (La espada)

Yuu comenzó con su primer ataque, el cual bloqueé. Mientras luchaba con él, ingeniaba una forma de quitarle la espada para poder sellarla. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que no podía pensar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Me distraje un poco, y Yuu me pateo con fuerza, solo sentí que me estrellaba contra algo, algo muy duro, sofocándome.

–Saku…ra –Dije cortante –La carta del Bosque –Hice gran esfuerzo para que me escuchara.

–¡¡¡Bosque!!! –Escuché decir a Sakura.

El enorme árbol rodeo a Yuu, pero con un extraño movimiento logró cortar las ramas.

_'Se necesita algo más fuerte que las ramas'_

No podía pensar claramente en cómo detenerlo, ya que seguía atacándome.

–Sakura… –Apenas pude decir.

Sakura pensó por unos minutos, mientras yo aun luchaba contra Yuu, y la espada.

–¡¡¡Viento!!! –Escuché decir a Sakura mientras movía su báculo mágico.

Después una gran ventisca apareció alrededor de Yuu. El soltó la espada, y cayó al suelo.

– ¡Yuu! –Dijo Sakura acercándose a él. Yo también me acerque a él, pero mantuve mi distancia.

Segundos después, Yuu se levanto lentamente, levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Estos aun tenían el extraño color carmín. Sakura se alejó de él.

– ¿Tú crees que puedes vencerme? –Preguntó Yuu, con un tono de voz lleno de maldad. Dicho esto, se acercó rápidamente a mí en forma de ataque.

_'¿Qué le sucede?'_

Era extraña la forma en la que se comportaba, y era muy bueno en las artes marciales. Me era tan inutil atacarlo.

Realmente ya no sabía cómo derrotarlo. No se sentía la presencia de ninguna carta Clow, pero si había una presencia extraña y venía desde el cuerpo de Yuu.

Me sentía agotado por tantos golpes. Con suerte y podía evadirlos. Me distraje un poco para ver que se encontraba haciendo Sakura. Pude sentir gran dolor, provenía de mi estomago y sentía como se oprimía mas. Yuu me había pateado con fuerza dejando me semiinconsciente cerca de un árbol.

–¡¡¡Syaoran!!! –Grito Sakura, con un tono de desesperación.

Yuu se acercó a mí con una mirada malvada.

– ¿Tú crees que puedes vencerme? –Repitió. Después vio la cara de Sakura, cuando volteo pude ver una marca extraña en su cuello, que resplandecía con un color guinda.

–¡¡Sakura!! –Grité – ¡¡La marca en su cuello es lo que lo controla!! –Ella vio el extraño color que resplandecía del cuello de Yuu.

–¡¡Erase!! (Borrador, Desaparición) –Dicho esto la marca despareció, y Yuu cayó sobre mí. Lo aparte bruscamente, era algo vergonzoso.

–¡¡Yuu!! ¡¡Syaoran!! –Gritaba Sakura acercándose. Se acerco a Yuu, quien se encontraba inconsciente, y lo recostó gentilmente bajo un frondoso árbol.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Sakura con una dulce voz, que creía que estaba soñando. Vi sus hermosos ojos, mientras ella acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Pude sentir como mi rostro se tornaba color rojo, al ver esto Sakura soltó una pequeña risita. Tomé su mano, que aun posaba en mi mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y luego los cerró. Se acercó lentamente a mí. Yo cerré mis ojos también, sabía que era lo que venía.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntaba Yuu mientras recobraba la conciencia.

Sakura y yo abrimos los ojos, y ella se apartó de mí.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Sakura.

Me quede sentado en el árbol, imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si Yuu no se hubiera despertado.

Me levante, y dispuse a irme. Tenía muy adolorido el cuerpo de tantos golpes, Yuu se encontraba en la misma situación. Con suerte y podía moverme.

–Quédense aquí por un momento, hasta que el tenga la capacidad para volverse a mover –Dije mientras les daba la espalda y me alejaba.

Estaba un poco triste ya que Sakura estuvo a punto de besarme. En mis pensamientos solo habitaba aquel pensamiento que anhelaba.

–Te amo… Sakura

* * *

Jaja que extraño capitulo. Esto lo escribi hace tiempo, ahora me doi cuenta de que ahora escribo mejor (Segun yo xD) Creo que se podran dar cuenta de eso despues de varios capitulos jeje!

Ahora, esto fue raro. Siempre quieren besarse estos dos tortolitos! Si se traen ganas! jeje (Eso sonó raro o.O) Jeje.

Pero lamentablemente, sera hasta mucho despues. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulito! jeje

Lo concidero bueno... Segun yo.

Y me gustarían REVIEWS.

Si les gusta mi fic, recomiendenlo.

Diganle a su mejor amiga, a tu papa, a tu mama, a tu perro, al señor de la tienda de la esquina, al chukii, a tu peor enemigo, al arbol, a la lampara, a la television... etc... Que todo mundo lo sepa! je

Subire mas seguido, si.... tan tan tan tan... si mee dejaan muchos REVIEWS!!

Me encanta leer los pocos que me dejan... u.u

Bueno a mis pocos fans, espero que les este gustando mi fic!!

Nos vemos!

Kary :D


	9. Baile Perfecto

**Cap. XVI – Baile Perfecto**

La gran fiesta de fin de año estaba por llegar. Se terminaba un año más. Y todos en la escuela estaban muy emocionados por que llegara la "grandiosa" fiesta.

Realmente no me interesan mucho ese tipo de cosas.

– ¡Syaoran! –Gritaron en coro tres muchachas completamente desconocidas.

Las miré un poco confundido.

–Y dinos, ¿A quién llevaras al baile? –decía una de ellas.

–Realmente no se –Contesté fríamente.

Todas empezaron a gritar, no entendía nada de lo que decían. Me aleje de ahí.

¿A quién podría llevar al baile?

La primera persona en mi mente fue Sakura, pero era obvio que iría con Yuu.

Levante mi mirada y me encontré con la persona que buscaba. Era cierto, Himeko no era nada fea. En realidad me parecía atractiva. Pero nunca remplazaría el amor que le tengo a Sakura.

– ¡Himeko! –Grite acercándome a ella.

– ¿Qué sucede, Syaoran? –Preguntó ella desconcertada.

– ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? –Pregunté nervioso. Me sentía tan estúpido. ¿Por qué los hombres debíamos de invitar a las mujeres? ¿Por qué pasábamos horas practicando lo que diríamos en frente de ellas, para que en ese momento no nos quedáramos sin habla? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ir solos?

– ¡Sí! –Contestó emocionada.

–Está bien. Nos vemos en una semana –Concluí.

El hecho de solo pensar en que tenía que ir a comprarme un traje, me estresaba. Había que lucir perfecto para ellas, porque si no, terminaban enojándose contigo o golpeándote.

Toda la semana transcurrió de manera normal. Normal en el caso de nada de hechos mágicos, o cosas extrañas, porque para ser sincero la escuela estaba de cabeza. Todo mundo hablaba de lo mismo 'Baile, Baile, Baile, Baile y solo Baile' Sinceramente ni siquiera sabía bailar.

El tema del baile era sobre antifaces. Tenías que portar uno, para poder entrar, y era formal.

Faltaban pocas horas para la gran fiesta del año.

Me puse el traje que había comprado. Solo unos pantalones negros, camisa de cuello blanca, y una corbata rosa. Rosa por que había sido escogida por Himeko solo para mí, para hacer juego con el vestido. Tenía que ser rosa. ¿Qué no pudo haberse comprado un vestido negro?

La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso por este tema. Nunca había ido a un baile.

Subí a la limosina, rentada por el padre de Himeko, para no desentonar con todo lo demás.

Tal vez ella era linda. Pero cuando se trataba de lucir bien, se tenía que tener todo perfecto.

Sostuve el antifaz negro entre mis manos, apretándolo fuertemente, que casi lo rompo.

Llegamos a la casa de Himeko, bajé de la limosina. Su casa era bastante grande. Toque la enorme puerta marrón, y me recibió Himeko con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Lista? –Trate de sonar preparado, pero era todo lo contrario.

–Claro –Dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo.

Ambos subimos a la limosina. Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en la escuela. Fuera del vidrio se veían flashes de cámaras fotográficas, lo cual me hizo ponerme más nervioso.

Salimos del auto y nos encaminamos en la enorme alfombra roja. Tenía el tema de los antifaces y aparte un poco de Hollywood.

Aun era temprano y ya se encontraba la mayoría de la escuela ahí dentro. Todo mundo bailando o simplemente platicando. Eso sí, no había nadie que no levara su antifaz.

El antifaz era incomodo, me calaba, no me dejaba ver y con suerte y podía respirar.

De repente la multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos. Desde la alfombra roja se veía entrar a dos personas, quienes serían, el rey y la reina del año.

El hombre de cabello rubio, vestido elegantemente de traje, y por supuesto el antifaz. Y su acompañante, una muchacha única y sin igual. Su vestido rosa, encajaba muy bien con la estructura de su cuerpo, y el antifaz le daba un aspecto encantador.

–Presentando al rey y a la reina del baile de fin de cursos… –anunciaban – Yuu Sasaki y Sakura Kinomoto.

Bajaron por las escaleras. Realmente parecían de la realeza.

'Un baile real.' Dije para mis adentros.

Llegaron a la pista de baile, y comenzaron a bailar. Según lo que había escuchado, era que los reyes eran elegidos por todos en la escuela. También había escuchado que era tradición, que ellos abrieran el baile. Y que por educación, no se podía decir tu nombre.

–Bailemos –Dijo Himeko mientras me jalaba hacía la pista de baile.

¿Bailar? No sabía cómo hacerlo. Podía imaginar lo que sucedería. Pisaría a Himeko muchísimas veces y a su vestido. Ambos terminaríamos haciendo el ridículo. Y Himeko no me hablaría nunca más en su vida. ¡Oh! Claro y además me terminaría golpeando. ¿A caso olvido algo?

Llegamos a la pista de baile. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me quede paralizado, estaba demasiado nervioso.

'_¿Tengo que poner mi mano en su cintura? ¿Y qué hago con mi otra mano? ¿O, acaso es ella la que me tomara por la cintura? ¿Cómo se mueven los pies? ¿Al ritmo de la música, o al de ella?'_ Debatía en mi interior.

Tomé su cintura con mi mano derecha y con la otra su mano.

Tomé mucho aire, antes de dar el primer paso, y me deje llevar por la música. Bailamos unas cuantas canciones y después, Himeko decidió ir al tocador de damas.

Me quedé unos minutos viendo como se desarrollaba este baile.

–Hola –decía Yuu acompañado de Sakura

–Hola.

– ¿Disfrutas de el baile? –Preguntó.

–No tienes idea –Respondí.

Regreso Himeko y antes de poder hablar dieron un anuncio…

–Ahora, vamos todos. Deben de bailar con una persona a la que no hayan invitado al baile –decía el del sonido –Vamos muchachos anímense, no sean tímidos e inviten a una de las hermosas señoritas que se encuentran aquí.

– ¿Me permite esta pieza? –Preguntó Yuu a Himeko, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–Por supuesto –Contestó ella mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Me quede con Sakura. Era la oportunidad que tenía para que bailara conmigo.

'Vamos, Syaoran… Tú puedes… 'Me animaba.

–Sakura… –Susurré. Trague saliva para aclarar mi garganta – ¿Me permites esta pieza? –dije mientras me inclinaba hacía ella.

–Claro –Dijo tomando mi mano.

Llegamos a la pista de baile. Tomé su cintura y la atraje hacía mí. Bailamos al ritmo de la música, nos deslizábamos de un lado a otro. Me sentía dichoso. Tenerla entre mis brazos me hacía muy feliz.

–Lo… Siento… –Su voz era un susurro –Tengo que salir.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerla, se alejo entre la multitud. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

La seguí. Estaba afuera, bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía la vista fija en el agua de la fuente. Admito que tenía un aspecto encantador. Aquel vestido rosa pastel, resaltaba mucho sus bellos ojos. Parecía una princesa… y eso era lo que era… una princesa… _Mi princesa._

Pude notar en su rostro, tristeza. Pero… ¿Por qué?

– ¡Oh! pero pobre niña… –Escuche una extraña voz femenina, que se dirigía a Sakura –Su pareja de baile la ha dejado por otra. Ahora se queda _'sola' _–Aquel tono de voz, no era nada ordinario. Era como si se estuviera burlando de ella, y en efecto, lo hacía.

Sakura se levanto de un lado de la fuente y se propuso enfrentar a las tres chicas que se encontraban frente a ella. Su rostro estaba enfurecido.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó con furia.

–Acéptalo niña, te cambio –Se acerco un poco más –Nadie te quiere… –Sakura, indefensa, solo bajo la cabeza.

Después aquella Joven -Cuyo nombre desconozco- Tomó parte del vestido de Sakura y lo rasgo. Depositó aquel pedazo en la fuente, y después empujó a Sakura, salpicando agua alrededor.

–Ahora sí, que no te va a querer nadie… Eres B-A-S-U-R-A –Agrego con tono malvado. Ha, ha, ha. –Dijo mientras salía de aquel lugar, introduciéndose en la fiesta.

Salí en su encuentro, para ayudarla a salir de la fuente.

–Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dije ofreciéndole ayuda.

Ella me miró, sus ojos estaban nublados, inundandose en lágrimas.

–No te preocupes. Todo está bien –Trate de tranquilizarla.

Al salir de la fuente se colgó en mí, rodeándome con sus cálidos brazos la cintura y escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello. He hizo que me mojara todo, pero eso ahora no tenía mucha importancia.

–Lo siento… –Dijo, al darse cuenta de que me había mojado. Derramando más lagrimas.

–No importa… Y dime ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué te molestaron _aquellas_? –Apartó rápidamente su mirada. –Si tú eres fea… –Agrege antes de que continuara. Se notaba en su rostro que no queria hablar de eso. –entonces ella sera…

–Un monstruo… –Añadio con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. –Un monstruo grande y feo.

–Con pies grandes…

–Horrible.

–Con bigote.

–Con una fea nariz, con arrugas…

Después del último comentario, siguieron carcajadas por nuestra parte. Era tan graciosa la forma en la que nos comprtabamos, eramos como niños pequeños. Y era cierto; cuando estaba con Sakura, me sentia como un niño pequeño, y no me importaba nada cuando estaba con ella. Me sentia libre, no pensaba en nada, no me preocupaba nada; tal como lo hacen los niños pequeños.

–Te vez hermosa… –Susurré un poco, observando el vestido rosado, rasgado. Me volví a sus hermosas esmeraldas, y la neblina de sus ojos había desaparecido. Sus ojos se habían llenado de brillo y luz. Y su la comistura de sus labios se curveaba hacía arriba, formando una de las encantadoras sonrisas que mas me gustaba.

– ¿Enserio? –Pregunto ingenua. Y sus ojos resplandecieron aun más.

–Por supuesto… –Respondí, mientras pasaba mi dedo bajo su ojo, llevandome con el todo el rimel que se le había corrido; y las lagrimas que aun sobraban –Digo. Cualquier estúpido se daría cuenta de ello –Y ahora me sentía demasiado estúpido. ¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo? –Eres hermosa; una hermosa 'Flor de Cerezo', la más hermosa de todas.

Okay… ¿A cuantos estúpidos habían escuchado antes que dijeran la misma palabra tres veces en la misma oración?

La sonrisa de Sakura se aplio aun más, y volvió a esconder su rostro entre mi cuello.

–No se porque juzgan a las personas de esa manera… –Agregó. Haciendo que su comentario me extrañara –ni siquiera me conocen bien…

Su dulce aroma roso delicadamente mi piel, haciendo por mi parte, que me estremeciera un poco. Era un delicioso aroma, tan dulce, tan Sakura.

Poco despues, Sakura posó sus delicadas manos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo deje llevar las mias a su cintura. La sostuve, y la atraje más hacía mí. Que bien se sentía estar junto a ella.

La chica perfecta.

La noche perfecta.

La luna perfecta.

En fin todo a mí alrededor era perfecto.

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Supongo que en este momento soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo. No necesitaba que Sakura me besara. Solo con tenerla en mis brazos y que nadie a nuestro alrededor existíera. Solo deseo que este momento no llegue a un final.

* * *

Que onda!! xD Hasta que decidi aparecer no? jojo poes lo que pasa es que la escuela me tiene muy ocupada... (Sobre todo cuando ejem... repruebas mate :S) Pff... creo que despues dee este cap se me seco el cerebro... xD jaja pero hare lo posible por que pronto funcione nuevamente. :D aparte cumplí Xv!! jojo _[sooii pekke]_ Jajaja y tuve una fiestesita el 12 de Dic. Que segun parece no fue hace mucho xD juju. Mi cumple fue el 13!! asi que felicitenme o mueren ¬¬ xD es brooma!!

Sobre el cap, bueno que les parece? Queria que apareciera una carta, pero pobres nunca han podido estar mucho tiempo juntos. Que lindo Syaoran que le encanta estar con Sakura! Waa! Yo quiero ser Sakura! ¬¬ En fin... El cap se me ocurrio de repente... hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo xD Enserio espero que les haya gustado. Es el cap mas largo que he escrito xD jaja segun yo, por que tiene 2000 palabras! Jaja y creo que es un gran logro para mi. Y creo que escribo mejor cada dia no? O soy yo? xD jaja. Ustedes diganme! xD

Agradezco a todo aquel que lee mi fic! Enserio muchas gracias. Tengo una idea de otro fic, de vampiros u_u (Traumada con los wampiros xD) Tendra a Saku y Syao!! n_n Y poes cuando termine este fic espero empezar el otro. Aunque parece que este fic va para largo xD jaja!

Cambiando de tema mañana voy a ir a la expocomic!! :D yeeah! Lo unico en mi vida que esta bien ahora. Espero que ustedes esten mejor que yo, en todos los aspectos!!

Por otro lado, espero que tengan una feliz navidad! y un prospero año nuevoo!! :D

Nos veremos pronto (espero :D)


End file.
